There are prior art connecting elements for panels consisting of a plate made of a metal material and bent in such a way that it forms an “L” or a “T”-shaped structure.
Such connecting elements comprise a portion for connection to a first panel and a second portion which is fixed to a second panel.
“T”-shaped connecting elements have at least one portion which can be inserted in a notch suitably made in the panel during panel construction. In this way, the panel is connected in such a way that the connecting element is at least partly hidden.
Alternatively, there are prior art connecting elements with a flat first portion and two second portions, also flat, positioned parallel with one another. In this case, once the first portion has been fixed to the first panel, the second panel is inserted in the space formed by the two parallel second portions. Suitable fixing means are used to make the connection between the second panel and the connecting element stable.
These types of connecting elements are used for panel angular connections. In other words, these elements are used to connect two panels at right angles to one another. In particular, said type of connection is used to connect a panel forming a floor and/or ceiling of a building to a panel at least partly forming a supporting wall or partition wall of the building.
Disadvantageously, the prior art connecting elements have poor structural features, in particular in terms of rigidity.
This disadvantage is particularly evident during the assembly of panels for constructing a building.
Using prior art connecting elements requires sequential mounting of the panels forming the walls on the one forming the floor and/or ceiling.
In other words, it is essential to mount a panel directly on the adjacent panel, since the prior art connecting elements cannot support isolated panels, even temporarily.
Moreover, this causes operators to use large panels so as to reduce the number of panels and facilitate fitting.
However, in doing this, problems emerge linked to panel handling, and safety problems for the operators due, for example, to the “sail effect” of large panels.